conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Porciúncula Stock Exchange
75px |logo_caption = Logo |image = Los Angeles Stock Exchange.jpg 200px |image_caption = PSE Tower in 2012 |type = |city = Porciúncula, Gold Coast |country = Sierra |coor = |foundation= August 19, 1876 |closed = |owner = Pacifex |key_people= John Huang (chairman) |currency = Sierran dollar |commodity = |listings = 1,983 |mcap = KS$4.27 trillion (2017) |volume = KS$5.11 trillion (2017) |indexes = STAR 60 Von Holt 500 LSE Composite |homepage = lse.com |footnotes = }}The Porciúncula Stock Exchange (abbreviated as PSE) is a Sierran located at 462 Main Street, , Porciúncula, Gold Coast, Sierra owned by corporation Pacifex (which is on PSE as PFX). It is the fifth largest stock exchange in the world by , which was $4.27 trillion in Sierran dollars in the second quarter of 2017, and lists over 1,900 companies, with three-fourths of them being of Sierran origin. The exchange was founded in 1876 as the Pacific Coast Stock and Bonds Exchange, before being renamed to the Porciúncula Stock Exchange in 1959. In 2010, it was acquired by Pacifex, which owns stock exchanges throughout the and the Americas, including the Houston Stock Exchange in Brazoria, the LSE's primary counterpart in Anglo-America (excluding the and ). The PSE's flagship index, the STAR 60, is used by investors to assess the economic health and stability of Sierra's capital markets. The Porciúncula Clearing House provides security for financial participants, provides listing marketing data, offers market solutions and information services, settlement, and other services conductive to efficient and reliable trade and finance practices. Since 2013, PSE also handles and . It is an affiliated member of the . History The Porciúncula Stock Exchange was founded in 1876 as the Pacific Coast Stock and Bonds Exchange on the second floor of the Bunker Hill Boarding House by twenty brokers. The stock exchange received support from the King and Parliament, and the founders elected Morris James Fearne as the first board president. All of the men who convened on the first meeting signed the founding charter document and each deposited $50 to obtain membership with the board. All twenty became board members and in the first year of business, the stock exchange handled over 15 million dollars (based on 2017 dollars) in transactions. Some of the initial securities traded at the Exchange were war bonds to support the Sierran Civil War, which was nearing its final phase at the time of the Exchange's foundation. The stock exchange became the premiere stock exchange in Southern Sierra, and was initially slated to compete with the San Francisco City Stock and Bond Exchange in the north, which was at the time, the only practical exchange in Sierra. By the end of the war, the Pacific Coast Stock and Bonds Exchange had effectively outcompeted with the San Francisco City Stock and Bond Exchange, which was struggling to maintain economic activity after the devastating aftermath of the civil war. The post-civil war era coincided with rapid economic development and infrastructural improvements to the Kingdom, which stimulated securities trading and speculation. Several business cycles of booms and busts forced the government to regulate trading securities and placed restrictions against manipulative or fraudulent trading practices. The size and scope of the Exchange's operations and trading necessitated a larger floor size for traders and brokers to congregate. In 1889, the Exchange relocated to a larger facility at a newly constructed building on the 19th Street, which contained three floors. In addition to the relocation, the Exchange reformed its charter, and increased the number of members on its board from twenty to thirty. By then, the Exchange was able to index over 200 members and incorporated new technology to quicken the pace of transactions and maximize efficiency. In 1892, the Exchange turned down an offer by King Lewis I to allow him a seat on the board, although they agreed to maintain the King as their official patron. In 1894, due to fears of theft and hooliganism, access to the trading floor was restricted to authorized brokers and associates, and a regiment of the Royal Scots Guardsmen were assigned to provide security during operating hours and after closing. Trading Indices STAR 60 Von Holt 500 LSE Composite Index Companies listed Notable companies and subsidiaries Adobe Systems logo.svg| (ADB) AECOM logo.svg| (ACM) Apple logo black.svg| (APL) Amgen.svg| (AMG) Anospace.svg|Anospace (ANO) Air Sierra logo.svg|Air Sierra (ASI) Activision Blizzard logo.svg| (ATV) Beauxmont.svg|Beauxmont (BEA) Bixby.svg|Bixby (BIX) Bossionade.png|Bossionade (BOS) Cabrillo Technologies.svg|Cabrillo Technologies (CAT) The Clorox Company logo.png| (CLX) Crashburger.svg|Crashburger (CRA) Cisco logo.svg| (CSC) Curry Palace.svg|Curry Palace (CUR) Chevron Logo.svg| (CVX) Doronin.svg|Doronin (DOR) Edison International Logo.svg| (EIX) Eiselé.svg|Eiselé (EIS) Farmers Insurance Group logo.svg| (FAI) Facebook New Logo (2015).svg| (FBO) Fifi's Logo.svg|Fifi's (FIF) Hervieux.svg|Hervieux (HRV) HP logo 2012.svg| (HPQ) Humboldt Digital.svg|Humboldt Digital (HDI) Intel-logo.svg| (INT) Gilead Sciences Logo.svg| (GIL) Alphabet Inc Logo 2015.svg| , formerly known as Google Inc. (GOO) Garibaldi Shaded.svg|Gabribaldi (GRB) Logo of the Golden World International Market.png|Golden World (GWI) Gully's.svg|Gully's (GUL) Hiroimaru.svg|Hiroimaru (HIR) Holzer.svg|Holzer (HOL) Ichigoya.svg|Ichigoya (ICI) Il Tesoro di Sofia.png|Il Tesoro di Sofia (ITS) Lewis & Sons.svg|Lewis & Sons (LSO) Molina Healthcare Logo.jpg| (MOH) Mattel-brand.svg| Mck logo 2color.jpg| (MCK) Montclaire.png|Montclaire (MON) Netflix 2015 logo.svg| (NFL) Nvidia image logo.svg| (NVD) Nixon Donuts.svg|Nixon Donuts (NIX) Oracle logo.svg| (ORC) Omega Airlines.svg|Omega Airlines (OMA) OP Entertainment.svg|O.P. Entertainment (OPE) Osiris.svg|Osiris (OSI) Overstars.png|Overstars (OVS) Pacific Gas and Electric Company (Logo).svg| (PGE) Pacifex.svg|Pacifex (PFX) PayPal.svg| (PYP) Poke Poke Hawaiian Bar.svg|Poke Poke Hawaiian Bar (PPH) Prismas.svg|Prismas Gaming (PRG) Qualcomm-Logo.svg| (QCO) Rebound.svg|Rebound (REB) Ross Stores logo.svg| (ROS) Salad Shak.svg|Salad Shak (SAS) Charles Schwab Corporation logo.svg| (SCH) Sierrair.svg|Sierrair (SRA) Shirley's.svg|Shirley's (SRL) Stanley.svg|Stanley (STN) Styxie Fried Chicken.png|Styxie Fried Chicken (STX) Tesla Motors.svg| (TSL) TWDC Logo.svg| (DIS) Tokki Network.svg|Tokki Network (TOK) Tullock.svg|Tullock (TUL) Von Holt.svg|Von Holt (VON) Winchester.svg|Winchester (WIN) Wells Fargo Bank.svg| (WFC) WM.svg|WM (WME) Yahoo! logo.svg| (YHO) See also *Pacifex *Houston Stock Exchange *List of companies in Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Economy of Sierra Category:Gold Coast Category:Porciúncula